


Nightmares

by klonoafan5



Series: Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields? [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Night Terrors, after chapters 1 & 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Nightmares

“Claus..”

A light, airy voice resonates throughout his mind. It almost felt too good to be true.

“Claus, wake up.”

A audible groan comes out of his mouth as he squints then opens his eyes. A flash of red flickers before him, causing the teen to jolt from his slumber.

He rises up from the rich ground of a sunflower field, billions as far as his eyes could see.

And there standing in midst of them were two people.

Claus stops. His mind static. His heart a storm of mixed emotions.

“Mom..? Lucas?”

Their smiles glowed brighter. Tears began to form.

“I’ve missed you two so much...and I’m....I’m sorry. To both of you. I wasn’t a good son. Or a good brother. I hope you both can forgive me.”

“Oh honey...If you were really sorry..”

Claus looked up and froze, the once sunny and alive field now stormy and dead. Blood all over his mother’s dress. The drago’s claw in her chest. The multiple bruises and scrapes all over his brother’s body.

 _“Then why didn’t you help us?”_  
  


He jumped up from the covers of his bed, his heart thumping like mad while beads of sweat went down his face.

It only took a mere glance of the empty bed beside his own to make him break into tears.


End file.
